Give and Take
by pretty peach
Summary: [ExT] Spinel has decided to move out of Clow's manor...and into Tomoyo's apartment.


**Give and Take**

Another long day at the office explained the remains of a take-out dinner, and as Daidouji Tomoyo stacked her dishes in the sink, she took a brief moment to glare at the piles of paperwork that resided on her kitchen table. There were sketches of clothing designs everywhere in her apartment; it was only two days ago that Tomoyo had found one crumpled up in the dishwasher. Luckily, she had salvaged it before turning on the machine, and rescued it from a blurry, watery fate.

Instead of working late into the night as she so often did, Tomoyo decided to relax and turn in early, so she pointedly ignored the designer markers beside the kettle as she made herself a cup of tea. After carefully carrying the steaming mug into her bedroom, she quickly exchanged her business clothes with a long, white nightgown. Settling herself into bed, Tomoyo idly flipped though a few channels as she finished her tea, and caught one fashion channel airing a special programme on her own fall collection. The ebony haired woman yawned as she turned off the television and then the lights, looking forward to a deep sleep. She was just dozing off when she heard a soft tap on her window.

It was silent the few seconds afterwards, so she rolled over and thought nothing of it, but she bolted upright when there was another, slightly louder tap, and then another. Tomoyo's heart raced, as she knew it was impossible for anything to intentionally reach her bedroom window – she lived on the eighth floor of her apartment building. Blood pounding in her ears, Tomoyo reached for her soft seafoam colored robe and cautiously approached the window.

Slowly prying apart the blinds, Tomoyo couldn't make out anything in the twilight, until she recognized a pair of aqua eyes staring unblinkingly at her. Her heart jumped to the back of her throat and stayed there, until her mind placed the unwavering gaze.

"Spinel-san?" she cried out, her fist clutching the front of her robe. Her heart beat rapidly became normal again, but she leaned against the wall for added support. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Tomoyo lifted the window, and Spinel floated in looking appropriately apologetic. It was then that she noticed he held a small bag between him front paws. He perched himself comfortably on the window sill before explaining himself vaguely, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Daidouji-san, but I had no where else to go."

She shut the window firmly behind him and made sure to lock it securely. Pulling on some slippers, she asked the feline in hurried concern, "What do you mean? Has something happened to Hiirigizawa-kun? Does he know you're here?"

Spinel shook his head and stated somberly, "I've decided to move out, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo's body went rigid at his words, but her amethyst eyes shone in amusement as she repeated dryly, "Move out?"

The winged feline looked so serious that Tomoyo couldn't laugh at him, so she bit back a smile instead. As Spinel followed her out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, she thought he might like something to eat, so she opened a few cupboards before finding something. Tomoyo turned a can of tuna over into a dish while she stated, "Well, you know you're welcome to stay with me anytime, but I must let your master know, otherwise he'll worry."

The cat nodded, and dove into the bowl in front of him. Admittedly, Tomoyo was rather touched that, but also confused as to why, the winged creature had chosen her to turn to in his 'moment of need'. Leaving the cat to his fish, Tomoyo quickly dialed her friend's number and when he answered, she greeted lightly, "Hello, Hiirigizawa-kun."

"Ah, Daidouji-san," he replied just as amiably, for he knew her voice immediately.

"I don't mean to be bothersome," she began, eyeing Spinel as he licked the dish clean, "but I have something of interest to share with you."

There was a laugh on the other end that came from deep in his throat, and Tomoyo groaned inwardly as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She jolted back to reality when he insisted, "I'm listening."

"Well," she started, observing Spinel who had begun to fly in circles around her kitchen light fixture, "I've just been woken up by one of your creations, and he is currently pacing the air of my kitchen."

There was a sharp intake of breath and then a rushed response. "I'll be right over, Daidouji-san."

There was no room for her to negotiate with him; the line was already dead. She gently put the phone back on its receiver while Spinel asked blankly, "What did he say?"

"He said he's coming over," Tomoyo replied, silently willing him to stop flying in circles. It was starting to make her feel ill. "Would you like some milk, Spinel-san?"

The feline was just finishing his milk from a saucer in the living room when the doorbell sounded. Tomoyo jumped up from the couch to answer it, receiving a look of interest from Spinel in the process. She greeted Eriol with a slight bow of her head and a smile, and he responded with a bouquet of flowers. Internally flustered, Tomoyo hastily took them into the kitchen to set in a vase. This gave Eriol a chance to face his creation, who was looking rather content and sat licking one of his paws.

"Why did you come, Eriol-sama?" Spinel questioned, looking at his master seriously. Bringing in her flowers, Tomoyo placed the vase of lilies next to the television, and sat in a powder blue winged back chair. Eriol took in her attire as she sat down, and forced himself to think of the situation at hand.

Taking the other chair, he answered matter-of-factly, "I was worried about you, Spinel, and I want to know why you ran - well, _flew _off."

Spinel gave his master a pointed look with raised eyebrows. As he thought about an incident earlier involving two bottles of corn syrup, a funnel and a cape, the mage coughed, and turned to the beautiful heiress sitting next to him. "Has he been any bother, Daidouji-san?"

"None," she replied easily, looking straight at him. Sighing, Eriol got to his feet.

"Well, Spinel, it's time to go home. I think you've caused enough distress for one evening," Eriol said sternly, and Spinel reluctantly hovered over to him to perch on his shoulder. "Thank you, Daidouji-san, for everything."

The pair was almost out the door before she could jump up and shout, "Wait!"

Eriol turned around quite abruptly, and Tomoyo found herself very close to him. He was quite tall, she thought briefly before taking a step back. He was looking at her intently, but she could tell he was amused with her. "I realize, Spinel-san, that we don't know each other very well," Tomoyo began, toying with the tie of her robe, not knowing that it was an action Eriol rather liked, "but instead of moving out permanently, perhaps you could…stay with me for a couple of days?"

Immediately, Spinel launched himself in the air and flew over to Tomoyo, and Eriol relented, "I suppose you could use a break, Spinel…"

Tomoyo clapped her hands together and asked excitedly, "Do you have everything you need, Spinel? We can go shopping tomorrow for food that you like to eat, but I think I've got everything else to make you comfortable. I've got a thick cushion you can use for a bed in the linen closet –"

It was in that second that Eriol knew why he liked her so much. She didn't have an ounce of magical ability, but it didn't matter - she had so much enthusiasm and was so generous, she was everything he had ever wanted. As Spinel flew down the hall to retrieve his 'bed', Eriol grasped her wrist and tugged her towards him. Her eyes widened as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, and he was internally pleased to see her reaction. Eriol bowed his head to hide a smile, and let go of Tomoyo's hand as he said gratefully, "It is very kind of you to do this, Daidouji-san."

She waved it off with a throaty laugh and a flourish of her hand. As soon as his creation came back, weighed down by a large, rectangular cushion, the mage said good-bye and with a final smile at Tomoyo, was out the door.

-

END of chapter one! And, because it has to be said – I don't own Card Captor Sakura. So…since you've read this far, you might as well review. Thanks :)


End file.
